Searching for the Future
by The Phantom Writer
Summary: -Sequel to Rivalry of the Heart- Jou is at college, and Seto frets about whether his heart will be stolen by some cute American guy. But two little 'surprise' birthday presents change Seto's thoughts. Mpreg. JouKai.
1. Chapter One

Me: it's two months since Jou left(yes, I will start calling him Jou, Katsuya is just to much to type ), things are crazy for Jou and Anzu in America, and crazy for Seto, and the rest of the crew still in Japan at home. See what happens in...Searching for the Future!  
  
!!!!  
  
Searching for the Future  
  
!!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Seto was a wreck. It'd been two months since his pup had left for America and he'd only called once. Once!  
  
He supposed that the boy was busy, but a phone call would be nice.  
  
Yuugi, Yami, Malik, Mariku, Honda and Otogi all sat in the Kaiba mansion, being more welcomed then they use to be in that certain place.  
  
Riiiiiing!  
  
Seto dove for the phone and answered it, "Moshi moshi, Kaiba residence, Kaiba Seto speaking."  
  
'Well, at least you don't answer your house phone rudely,' said the cocky voice on the other line.  
  
Seto smiled, then smirked, "Of course not. I may insult someone important. Call back again, and I'll answer it rudely."  
  
'Asshole,' replied Jou.  
  
Seto laughed. Yuugi could tell it was Jou, as could Honda.  
  
"How are you doing? You've only called once since you left. I was beginning to worry about you," Seto said, his voice low now.  
  
'I'm fine, ryu-chan ("Hurry up, Jou!")...'  
  
"Who was that?" Seto asked, his eyes flaring with jealousy.  
  
'Oh, that's one of my dorm mates. Anzu and I have two dorm mates. Say hi to my sex slave, girls!'  
  
'HI SEX SLAVE!' Two female voices rang.  
  
Seto rose an eyebrow, "Sex slave?"  
  
'They are very impressed that I've been able to nab Kaiba Seto as my sex slave...' There was a pause, then Seto heard faintly 'Ah! Shit! Sorry, Madame Richelieu! Okay, I know it's past curfew! I'm talking to my fiancé! Okay, I'm getting off!'  
  
His voice came, clearly, back on the line, 'I gotta...sorry Madame Richelieu, have to go now...she's the dance teacher and grammar coach. Her policy is,' He put on a falsetto voice, ''a good performer must be well spoken in their dancing, singing, and speech.''  
  
Seto laughed, "Well, it sounds like you better go. Goodnight, koinu."  
  
'Goodnight, Seto. I'll try and call more. I love you,' Jou replied, yawning.  
  
"I love you too," He heard the line disconnect, before setting down the phone. Okay, so far, Jou had two American girls sharing a dorm with him and French teacher. How was he ever going to keep the blonde from being unfaithful to him? He sighed, and let his head fall against the wall.  
  
!!!!  
  
Juliard : 8:30 am  
  
!!!!  
  
"Shiiiiiitttt!!!!" Jou jumped out of bed and fumbled around, getting dressed and ready.  
  
Constance Richards, and Andromeda Erin, who were lovers and, though they had two beds, usually shared one, woke with a start and blinked.  
  
"Joey," Constance mumbled, groggily, "What's the matter?"(okay Jou in Japanese is pronounced like Joe. Since they can't say Jounouchi or Katsuya (at least in this) they call him Joey. So no, don't get scared, I'm not switching to the evil dub names.)  
  
"Late! Late! LATE!" He replied.  
  
"No your not, you dolt," Andromeda said, standing up, the bed sheet wrapped around her, "Classes don't start 'till eleven today."  
  
"I—what?" He asked.  
  
Andromeda pulled out her schedule from her discarded jeans, and handed it to him.  
  
"Oh...damn..." He grumbled, "Thanks Andry, and sorry you guys, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
Constance stood, her blanket wrapped around her, "Yeah, well, we're awake now."  
  
Andry smiled, as Constance kissed her cheek, "Morning, Connie."  
  
Jou grinned, sheepishly. He still expected Andry to call the other girl Connie-chan or koi. He was Japanese no matter how much America he was exposed too.  
  
"I'm just used to high school time still," Jou murmured, "8: 45 every morning...damn, I hated high school. Although, I wasn't there a lot. I was usually at a tournament, getting my soul sucked out through my ears or something."  
  
He blinked, as he noticed the girls giving him strange looks, "Um...never mind. That's a different story for a different day."  
  
The girls nodded. Andry grinned, "Shower, Connie?"  
  
Connie grinned back, and they both gathered some clothes, and headed into the bathroom.  
  
Jou sighed. Suddenly, he missed Seto a lot. He picked up the phone, and began to dial their home number, when he realized, Seto was probably at work, already.  
  
He dialed the Kaiba Corp number, then Seto's extension number.  
  
'Kaiba.'  
  
"Yes, I know. If it wasn't, then I would probably have to check which extension number I wrote down," Jou replied, with a grin.  
  
He heard Seto laugh.  
  
'Hey, pup. How are you?'  
  
"Tired. I woke up earlier then I had to, and ended up waking up my bunkmates," Jou replied.  
  
'Yes...the...two girls...' Seto said, a hint of jealousy laced in his words.  
  
Jou blinked, "Do I hear jealousy, Seto?"  
  
He began to laugh.  
  
'What? I can't be jealous that my boyfriend is bunking with two American girls?'  
  
"Seto," He said between gasps, his giggling still evident, "They're lesbians. They're lovers. I'm just another guy to them."  
  
He was still laughing, when he heard the girls moaning in the bathroom, "Listen!"  
  
He held the phone up to the door.  
  
"Connie...C-CONNIE!!"  
  
Jou fell over laughing, putting the phone back to his ear "S-see...!"  
  
'That was disturbing. D-don't do that to me again...'  
  
Jou was still laughing when the girls emerged the bathroom, ten minutes later.  
  
They were dressed, and ready, "Come on, Joey. We're gonna go to breakfast before class starts."  
  
Andry touched Connie's arm, "Connie, he's on the phone. We can wait a little while. Who you talking to, Joey? "  
  
"My boyfriend," he was snickering, "He was jealous of you two."  
  
'You know, I have a lot of work to do...'  
  
"Oh, no, Seto, don't go. I'll be good, I promise," Jou murmured, "I really miss you."  
  
'I miss you too, koinu. You're coming home in for Halloween right?'  
  
"Oh, I wish I could. But I'm staying until December. They have this holiday over here called Thanksgiving. They serve turkey and stuffing and pie..."  
  
'Katsuya...my birthday is October 25th...I was hoping you'd be here to celebrate my turning eighteen.'  
  
"Oh, shit. I completely forgot. I'm sorry, Seto!"  
  
'Yeah, I figured that. You know, whatever. Have a Happy 'Thanksgiving.''  
  
He hung up. Jou frowned, "Let's go guys."  
  
He stood, and they left.  
  
!!!!  
  
Shadow's Diner : 9:30 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Jou didn't feel very hungry when they got to the diner. He'd only had one other fight with Seto since they'd gotten together, and that was because he was going to America in the first place. He kind of just pushed his food around on his plate as he thought about how badly he'd probably hurt Seto by telling him he'd rather be here then with him when his birthday rolled around. He pushed his food away, and his bunkmates looked at him funny. They knew, by now, that he couldn't resist food, and him rejecting food meant something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Joey, something wrong?" Andry asked.  
  
Jou sniffed, then looked up, his nose red, a big fake smile plastered on his face, "No, I'm fine."  
  
"I don't buy it. Tell me what happened on the phone with that boyfriend of yours," Andry demanded.  
  
"I forgot that his birthday is the 25th of this month. He wanted me to be there, and I told him I wanted to stay till December...I feel like such a jerk. I should call and apologize and tell him I'm coming home."  
  
"No way! Don't let him guilt you into coming home like that!" Connie exclaimed.  
  
"But he's my boyfriend! It's his birthday!" Jou was suddenly struck with an idea, "I got it! I won't call him and tell him I'm coming home!"  
  
Andry and Connie nodded.  
  
"I'll surprise him!"  
  
They sweatdropped.  
  
Suddenly, Jou was hungry again, and he began to shove food into his mouth.  
  
!!!!  
  
Bob's Big Boy : Noon  
  
!!!!  
  
"Come on, you guys! You're so good at that kind of stuff!"  
  
Connie and Andry sat at a table at 'Bob's Big Boy' with Jou. Two of the groups other friends, Marli(snort for Marlina) and Jackson, were there.  
  
"Come on, Joey! It's weird enough you're dating a guy. Now you wanna wear leather pants? And what's with the collar idea! That sound totally humiliating!" Jackson was a hard-ass punker. He wore spike bracelets, and a sweater with patches all over it. His red, white and blue (ain't he patriotic?) hair was done into a mohawk, and he wore black nail polish, and combat-like boots.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Jackson. And for your information, the collar thing is kind personal."  
  
Marli grinned, "Like how?"  
  
Marli was Jackson's total opposite, and yet they were best friends, and (as Jou, Connie and Andry suspected at least), friends with 'benefits.' Marli wore a skirt that went just above her knee. She also wore a low cut green blouse. Her red hair was neatly combed, and put up in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes sparkled, as she waited for Jou to give her an answer.  
  
"All right. Before we got together, he would call me a dog, and now it's kind of an...endearment, I guess," Jou murmured.  
  
Connie laughed, as she twirled her black hair around her fingers. Her green eyes held a sense of amusement.  
  
Andry smiled, her own turquoise eyes brightening, as her own orange hair hung over her shoulder.  
  
Jou stuck his tongue out. His cell phone rang (Jou's cell phone ring is Wild Drive! ...at least in my imagination ).  
  
He answered it.  
  
"Moshi moshi ("What's that mean again?" Jackson whispered to Marli). Oh! Hi Yuugi!" Jou smiled, then frowned, "Yeah, we did get in a fight. No, I decided I would come home. But don't tell him, I got this great surprised planned. Yeah. Oh yeah sure, I'd love to talk to Ryou!"  
  
Jou paused for a moment, "Hi to you to, Ryou! How's the psychopath? Which one? Take a guess. Yes, Bakura is a psychopath!" He laughed, "Yeah, yeah...I am coming home. Don't tell Seto. Yeah, it's a surprise for his birthday. Yeah, see you in a few days. Uh huh. Sayonara!"  
  
He hung up.  
  
He turned back to Connie and Andry, "So, are you going to help me or not?"  
  
!!!!  
  
Hot Topic : 2:30 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
Connie and Andry waited, as Jou picked out a few things. He got a tight pair of Dickies and a tight black muscle shirt, some handcuffs, and a spike collar.  
  
He paid for the things, and drug the girls to a dog tag making store.  
  
!!!!  
  
Dog Tag Store : 2:40 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
He smiled at the woman at the counter, "Hello, I'd like a dog tag made."  
  
Connie and Andry rolled their eyes.  
  
"Yes, it should say, 'Property of Seto Kaiba. Return immediately upon recovery.'"  
  
The woman smiled, beginning to work, stopping only to ask how to spell the brunette's Japanese name.  
  
Thw woman finished the dog tag and handed it to the blonde, who smiled, and paid her.  
  
!!!!  
  
Juliard Dorm : 5: 10 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
"Okay, I've got my passport, my storage luggage, my carry-ons..." Jou smiled, and eyed the ring on his finger, smiling, "...Seto will be very surprised..."  
  
"I still say you're letting him have his way to easily," Andry said, and Connie glared at her, "What's wrong with that?"  
  
Jou rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Joey," Marli said, crossing her legs, "I say go. I mean, you really love this guy right? And it's obvious he loves you if he'd get so hurt that wouldn't come home for his birthday. So just go."  
  
Mai smirked, her and Anzu having entered shortly before, "Yeah, right. He doesn't want Jou back because of his birthday. He wants to make sure Jou doesn't get snatched up by some super sexy dancer who's here on a ballet scholarship or something."  
  
Jou laughed to himself, packing away a few more things.  
  
Jackson grinned, "Like Markel."  
  
Jou blinked, "Markel? What about him?"  
  
"You mean, you've never seen it, Jou? The way Markel looks at you?" Marli asked.  
  
Markel was a 21 year old, African American ballet dancer. He had strong legs, to go along with his other strong features. His eyes were a dark gray, almost black, and held a sense of eerie compassion in them. An eerie compassion that had been focused on Jou since he'd arrived.  
  
Jou shivered, "Well, I'm unavailable."  
  
He closed up his suitcases, and pushed them under his bed, "I'm leaving tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind. I'm going to take a walk."  
  
And he left.  
  
!!!!  
  
Café : 5: 54 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
Jou sat in a little café just north of the campus, sipping some raspberry tea. With each sip, he'd smile, softly, at the thought of the little trait him and Seto shared. They both loved the stuff.  
  
He barely noticed someone else sit at the table with him. He looked up, when he did realize someone was there.  
  
"Hey, Joey," Markel said.  
  
Jou half-smiled. He really had to find a reason to get up, before Markel did something they would both regret. Markel pulled out a rose, "For you."  
  
Jou looked at the rose, and shook his head, standing.  
  
"Joey!" Markel stood, and took Jou's hands, pressing his lips to his.  
  
Jou was screaming inside, and he pulled away, harshly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Markel..." He held up his hand, still adorned with the engagement ring.  
  
"Oh...who is he?" Markel asked.  
  
Jou pulled out a picture. It was a simple one. It was of him and Seto, embracing. Yuugi had taken it during the party when Jou had come out of the coma...  
  
...before they'd all gotten drunk.  
  
"I've seen this guy before," Markel murmured, "Yeah...when I was visiting Egypt...but that was just a hyroglyphic. That doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Actually...it does..." Jou replied, "I'll explain everything to everyone when I return after Christmas holidays. I'm really sorry, Markel..."  
  
He kissed his cheek.  
  
He walked out.  
  
Markel stood, rejected and confused.  
  
!!!!  
  
Next Day : Airport : Noon  
  
!!!!  
  
Jou stood at the airport, and hugged all his friends, "I'll be back after Christmas."  
  
Anzu and Mai were already at the gate, and Jou caught up to them.  
  
!!!!  
  
Day After That : Game Shop : 9:00 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Mokuba burst into Kame Game Shop, "Hey, I'm inviting you all to Seto's birthday party that he made me promise not to throw for him, but I'm doing it anyway!"  
  
Yuugi smiled, and took an invitation from Mokuba. Mariku yanked one from Mokuba, and Malik hit him, "Be nice. Thanks, Mokuba."  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked through the door, smiling, Ryou lugging a large bag. Bakura had insisted, many time, to take it for him, but Ryou wanted to prove he did not depend on the Tomb Robber.  
  
"Ryou, welcome home, here!" Mokuba shoved an invitation in his face.  
  
Bakura glared at the boy, and took the chance to grab the bag from Ryou, who took the invitation.  
  
"What's this?" Ryou asked, as Bakura fell over from the weight of the bag. Ryou smiled to himself.  
  
He opened the invitation, "Is this okay with your brother?"  
  
Mokuba grinned, "Nope. See you there."  
  
He left. He bumped into someone on his way though.  
  
He looked up, and nearly had a heartattack, "Jou!"  
  
Jou smiled, and put a finger to his lips, kneeling so he was at eye length with the boy, "Is your brother in there?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head.  
  
"Good. Don't tell him I'm here. I want to surprise him," Jou replied.  
  
"He's kinda mad at you, Jou-kun."  
  
"I know. So promise me you won't tell him."  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Good. See you later squirt."  
  
Mokuba grinned and ran off.  
  
Jou smiled, and walked into the game shop, Mai and Anzu following, suit.  
  
"Jou! You're here too!" Yuugi said, running up, and hugging the blonde. Jou grinned and hugged back.  
  
"What do you mean 'too'?" Jou asked, and Yuugi pointed over to Ryou who was massaging Bakura's shoulders, because he pulled something trying to lug the big bag up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jou," Ryou asked, before getting pulled over the back of the couch and landing in Bakura's lap.  
  
Ryou laughed, before Bakura lifted his head, and kissed him.  
  
Jou grinned, "You two have sure come a long way."  
  
Ryou flushed.  
  
Yuugi looked at the invitation that still lay in his hand, before opening it.  
  
"Wow, Kaiba's birthday is tomorrow," Yuugi murmured.  
  
Both Yami and Bakura wore looks that clearly read, 'Do we have to go?'  
  
Yuugi and Ryou glared at both of them.  
  
"I don't see the point. So he's getting older. That's not really a big deal in his case. He's already got the I.Q. of someone ten times his age!" Bakura complained.  
  
"In this world, Bakura...no one can be ten times a two digit number..." Jou replied. Bakura scowled at him.  
  
"So, what about this surprise, Jou?" Ryou asked, smiling.  
  
Jou grinned, and opened his bag, pulling out all his little goodies for Seto.  
  
Bakura held up the pants, "Wow, Kaiba is a lucky man."  
  
Ryou scoffed.  
  
"B-but I'm a luckier man...of course...aibou..." He poked the smaller version of himself. Ryou just made a face.  
  
"Yep, and I'm going to wear these tomorrow, for him," Jou replied, ignoring the quarreling couple. His face suddenly became solemn.  
  
They all looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Jou?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"I just get lonely at school sometimes, which's all. I wish, sometimes, that I had just the tiniest piece of Seto close to me when I'm there," He murmured.  
  
Yuugi looked at Yami, and for a moment both were quiet. They were talking through a mind link. Jou looked at them.  
  
Jou blinked. He didn't think he was going to like this when it was all over.  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
!!!!  
  
October 25th : Kaiba Manor : 10:10 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Mokuba let Jou in, when he arrived the next day. Jou changed, and put the collar on, and then got the bed ready with rose petals and rose scented fabric spray.  
  
He wasn't going to light the candles just yet, but he did summon Mokuba up the stairs after everything else was prepared.  
  
"Okay, don't let Seto come into his room until after the party is over. Okay?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, and raced back down the stairs. He locked Seto's door from the outside, and stuffed the key in his pocket.  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : Noon  
  
!!!!  
  
Seto walked in the door, and switched on the lights. A whole gaggle of people jumped out and yelled surprise. And yes, Seto was surprised, and kind of excited that all these people had remembered his birthday, but he glared at Mokuba, whom he'd told not to throw a party for him. Mokuba just grinned sheepishly.  
  
Seto rolled his cobalt eyes and walked upstairs, murmuring something about getting changed. He went up to his room, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
  
Seto looked over the banister and glared at Mokuba was standing right below him, "Why is my door locked?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged, "I dunno. You know I don't go near your room when you're not home."  
  
He was a very convincing liar. Seto blinked, suspicious of his brother, but decided to join the party anyway.  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : Birthday Bash : 5:30 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
Seto stared down at the punch in his hand. It was six days till Halloween, and nearly a whole month until Jou had said he'd come back. But why think about Jou? He was mad at him.  
  
Well, not really mad, Seto thought, more hurt that he wouldn't come home for my birthday.  
  
Seto finished the punch, and got himself some more. He downed that one too.  
  
He missed his puppy  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : Closing of Birthday Bash : 8:14 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
As everyone left, Mokuba put on a very good act.  
  
He pretended he'd forgotten he had the key to Seto's door before giving it to him.  
  
"Oh, I forgot I had this. I guess I locked your door by mistake. Sorry, nii- san," Mokuba said, handing the brunette the key. As he turned away though, he grinned.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes, and treaded up the stairs to go to bed. Oh, how far off sleep would be from his mind soon enough.  
  
He unlocked and opened the door, but turned around to close it before he got a good look at Jou. He did not turn back around after he closed the door. Instead, he took off his shirt, and coat, and hung them on the hanger that hung off the door.  
  
Jou made an annoyed face.  
  
Seto, suddenly, blinked. All his lights were off, but there was a dim light sparkling in the room. And the scent of roses filled his nostrils. He turned around, and was very shocked and pleased at the sigh that caught his eyes. Candles lit all around, and a very sexy, tightly clad Jou laying across a bed of rose petals. At least, that's how it looked.  
  
A big red boy was tied around his neck, hiding the collar from view, and a sign was pinned on his tight shirt that read 'Unwrap me."  
  
He grinned, sexily, and murmured, "Happy Birthday."  
  
Seto was at a loss for words. All he could muster was, "I thought...you...school...?"  
  
"I had a change of heart."  
  
He stood up, and walked, slowly, over to the brunette, swaggering his hips, ever so slightly.  
  
His hands ran up the brunette's chest, and over his shoulders, "Do you like your present?"  
  
Seto suddenly regained his composure and smirked, "I don't know. I haven't unwrapped it yet."  
  
Seto pulled the bow loose, and then blinked at the collar that was revealed, "What...?"  
  
Jou flicked the dog tag, "Read it."  
  
Seto read the tag, and laughed, softly, "We'll have to keep this..."  
  
It was then that Seto noticed that Jou had something behind his back. Jou, noticing where Seto's gaze had wandered, pulled the handcuffs out from behind him. Seto merely smirked, and carried Jou over to the bed. Seto was never one for hard sex, or restraints. But if an opportunity presented itself, who was he to turn it down?  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : Midnight  
  
!!!!  
  
Seto lay awake, staring at the ceiling, a single arm trapped beneath Jou's body. He didn't mind, for he had half of that arm around Jou, as the boy cuddled close to him.  
  
The events from a few hours ago had been most exciting. He loved to make the blonde scream. But he loved the blonde even more.  
  
Jou had actually come home for his birthday. Jou had kept himself locked in this room, away from all his friends. Away from all the fun...  
  
...just so he could surprise him.  
  
Seto smiled down at the blonde. The blonde awoke, and smiled back up at him, "What're you doing awake, ryu?"  
  
"Looking at you."  
  
Jou smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Katsuya."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming home."  
  
Jou smiled, again, and sat up, "How thankful are you?"  
  
Seto grinned, "Would you like me to show you?"  
  
!!!!  
  
Kame Game Shop : 12:10 am  
  
!!!!  
  
"You ready, Yami? I think they're about to have another go," Yuugi murmured.  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
He began to chant in Egyptian. The room glowed, the Sennen Eye manifesting on his forehead and then...  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : 12:11 am  
  
!!!!  
  
"Ouch!" Jou cried, sitting up.  
  
"What's wrong, pup?"  
  
Jou shook his head, "Nothing....where were we?"  
  
He had lied though. A sharp pain had shot through his stomach. He didn't know what it was, but it was gone now, and what Seto was doing to him felt sooo good.  
  
!!!!  
  
The Next Morning : 7:13 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Seto awoke to a very empty bed. At first, he thought the whole night was a dream. Then he heard his puppy in the bathroom. It sounded like he poor puppy was sick. He walked in to find Jou hanging over the toilet, on his knees.  
  
He kneeled down, and stroked the boy's back, "Are you alright, koinu?"  
  
"I dunno, I just woke up and I felt really sick...did I wake you up?" Jou asked. He looked miserable. He was really green, and his eyelids sagged. Seto put a little bit of soap and water on a rag and cleaned his face, before picking him up and placing him on the bed.  
  
He called a physician, who came over as soon as she could.  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : House call for Jou : 9:38 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Dr. Yakatamo made her way up to Seto's bedroom. She walked in, quietly, and Seto looked up, as he heard the door open.  
  
"Hello, Master Kaiba, how is the boy?" She asked.  
  
"He seems better, but he's been throwing up off and on since early this morning," Seto replied.  
  
Dr Yakatamo nodded, "All right then. If you'd kindly step outside, Master Kaiba, I'll take a look at him."  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : 10:44 am  
  
!!!!  
  
Dr. Yakatamo stepped out of the bedroom, looking a bit confused, but very happy.  
  
"Is he all right? He probably has the stomach flu, right?" Seto asked, anxiously.  
  
Dr. Yakatamo laughed and shook her head, "Oh no no no, nothing like that."  
  
Seto blinked. But he was relieved Jou wasn't sick.  
  
"Congratulations. Jou is pregnant."  
  
THUMP!  
  
!!!!  
  
Kaiba Manor : 1:23 pm  
  
!!!!  
  
"Is he dead?" A small voice murmured.  
  
"I don't think so. Just unconscious..." A deeper voice reassured. The brunette opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a moment, before two heads came into focus.  
  
"Ugh...Katsuya...Mokuba...wha...?" He asked, groggily.  
  
"Told you he wasn't dead," The blonde turned to Seto, "Hey, baby, you passed out. You've been unconscious for nearly three hours."  
  
Baby.  
  
"Baby....BABY!" Seto jumped up, "Did the doctor....?"  
  
"...tell me? Yeah..." Jou scratched the back of his head, "Kinda surprising..."  
  
"Kind of...?! Katsuya, you're a male! You're not suppose to be able to get pregnant!"  
  
"Yeah, funny, huh? I didn't think Yuugi would take it that literally," Jou replied.  
  
"Yeah, well...wait, take what that literally?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, I kinda said yesterday before I came over here, that I wished I had a piece of Seto with me at school. And then he and Yami got real quiet. They were talking through their mind link and now I know what about."  
  
Jou looked kind of disappointed, "I didn't know you'd take it this badly. If you don't want it, we can...p-put it up for adoption I guess..."  
  
What? Was Jou crazy? Of course Seto wanted this baby. He had just been surprised that was all. And he was never going to subject his child to the horrors of orphanage life that he'd endured.  
  
"I'm sorry, Katsuya. Of course I want this baby. I was just startled. That's all..."  
  
Jou smiled. Seto pulled him close.  
  
Seto knew it would be hard for them. For Jou especially. But he knew they'd pull through it. They'd pulled themselves out of tighter spots before.  
  
And they knew they could do it again.  
  
With each other.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: First chapter of my sequel is complete! Hope you enjoy it! 


	2. Chapter Two

Searching for the Future

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Get up, little doggy."  
  
Jou groaned, and turned over, burying his blonde head in his pillow. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep all day. It was the only thing that distracted him from the pains in his stomach. Someone poked him, and he groaned again, swatting the hand away.

"Come on, pup, get up."

"Ermph..." Jou replied.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Seto had pulled Jou's pillow away from him, and swatted him a good one in the face with it. Jou yelled, and sat up, glaring at the brunette, "Asshole!"

"You wouldn't get up, I had to do something," Seto replied, more calmly then Jou would have liked. Jou glared and sat up, looking at his stomach which was already beginning to swell after the month or so he'd been staying at the mansion.

"I'm getting fat."

The brunette rolled his eyes, "You are not getting fat." 

"Yes I am! Look at my stomach!" Jou harrumphed

Seto rolled his eyes again, and somehow got Jou out of bed.  
  
The first few hours of the day were spent getting showered and dressed. Of course the lovers showered together, relishing in each other, in every touch, and fiery kiss. After a small love-making session, Seto rested on his knees, his head resting against the swelling stomach of his lover, kissing it.  
  
Jou smiled, soft, tanned fingers sifting through dark, chocolate locks.  
  
Seto looked up at him, smiling back, "That's our baby growing in there."

Jou nodded.  
  
They finished their shower, and Jou treaded into the bedroom, changing into some fresh clothes, and scowling. As Seto stepped out, he placed his hands on his hips, "Now what's wrong?" 

"In a few months, none of my clothes will fit!"

Seto sighed, and turned, stepping into his closet to dress. Jou scoffed, "Hey! Aren't you going to tell me some sappy thing like 'You'll always be beautiful to me'!"

A dark brown head poked out of the closet, one slim, dark brow arched. The owner of the brow stepped out fully, straightening his coat, and crossing his arms over his chest, "Katsuya, this is me we're talking too. Plus, I've seen plenty of movies to know that never works. If I say something like that, I'll end up on the couch, if I say the opposite, I'll end up on the couch, and if I don't say anything at all I'll end up on the couch, so why are we even having this conversation if I'm going to end up on the couch?"

"You will not..." Jou mumbled, sticking his bottom lip out.  
  
"Oh? And why not?"  
  
" 'Cause I don't wanna be alone..." Jou replied, looking away.  
  
Seto sighed, again, and sat next to the blonde on the bed, taking his hand, "Katsuya...not to sound...uncaring...because I love you, of course...but you'll only be here for a few months...you have to get use to being alone, because I'm not going back to America with you..."  
  
Jou didn't look at him, twiddling his thumbs. He looked up, though, when he felt two arms encircle him. Seto smiled, something he only did for his lover, and Mokuba. And soon his child. He suddenly seemed very distant. A child? Was he ready for that? He'd never had the proper role model when it came to fatherhood. What if he turned out to treat his child like Gozaburo had treated him? He couldn't bare the thought of his blood child hating him.  
  
He was released from his sullen thoughts when he felt soft, slightly calloused fingers pressed against his cheek. His cobalt eyes locked with caramel brown ones.  
  
"Seto...what's wrong?" the words flowed with concern, from his lover's soft lips.  
  
"What...what if I'm not a good father?" Seto asked, "I mean, I've never had quite the right role model for that kind of thing, and I don't want out child to end up hating me because I act like Goz--"  
  
"--Don't! Don't you dare say you act like Gozaburo. Don't you dare. I already know you're a better person then that man because you fell in love with me, and because you never once thought of denying this child after you found out it'd been conceived. Neither of us have had perfect parental role models, but I _know _we can raise this child the right way, if we try. Sure we'll make some mistakes, but what parent doesn't? Don't down yourself, Seto. In you're own sort of way, you're a great person, and I love you. And I know we can do this, together."

Seto laughed, "There's the mutt I fell in love with."  
  
Jou leaned against him, "Remember the night we started our relationship?"  
  
"How could I forget it? You were stumbling about the blimp in the dark. Silly pup...you could have hurt yourself...not to mention you made a lot of noise."  
  
"Yes, well, you can't really blame me...I couldn't see...plus, we made a lot of noise aftet that, anyway," The blonde grinned.  
  
"Inu no hentai."

* * *

"I'm sorry...I really am."  
  
"Why didn't you bring this up earlier? Before..."  
  
"I said I was sorry! Please...let me talk to him...if he really feels for you the way he says he does...then I won't...bother anymore."  
  
Red locks fell in front of hazel eyes, "All right..."

* * *

The doorbell rang. The shrill sound bothered Jou to no end, and he sighed. "Someone get the door please!!" He shouted, adding to himself, "While I try and find something to eat that doesn't make me sick."  
  
"All right! All right!" Mokuba shouted, thumping down the stairs. This received a muffled scold from behind Seto's office door at the top of the stairs, and as Mokuba answered the door, the phone rang.  
  
Jou picked up, "Moshi moshi, Kaiba residence, Jou speaking. Oh...hey, imouto. Huh? WHAT?? Well, why did you agree to let him...?!"  
  
He rushed out the kitchen, only to find Noa standing in the doorway, inches away from Mokuba. Turquoise eyes slid closed, and lips...sweet soft lips were so close to touching, tasting what they had so longed to taste, when....  
  
"NOA!! Hi!!" Jou said, "Didn't expect to see you here, come on in!"  
  
Noa jumped, and cursed to himself, before smiling and nodding, stepping in. Mokuba looked a downtrodden at the sudden turn of events, but forced a small smile, and closed the door.  
  
Seto came down the stairs, having heard his very pregnant boyfriend, screaming, and probably over-exerting himself. He noticed Noa, and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Hello, Noa...Katsuya, why are you yelling?" the brunette asked him. Jou scratched behind his head, sweatdropping, "No reason!"  
  
"Jou, nii-san...do you think Noa and I could...I don't know...have some privacy...he was trying to tell me something," Mokuba said. Jou shook his head from behind the two younger boys. Seto furrowed his brow, before Jou dragged him into the next room.  
  
"Don't do it," Jou hissed, "Shizuka called and said Noa had deep feelings for Mokuba. We can't give them privacy!"  
  
"Um...Katsuya...love of my life...barrer of my child...we are giving them privacy...we just went into the next room," Seto pointed out, smirking.

* * *

"Sorry, Mokuba," Noa replied, "I just...I had to tell you. I know you're still young...you could never feel that strongly about anyone. And I know I came on a bit strong, trying to kiss you and everything...sorry..."  
  
Mokuba laughed. Noa looked at him, and scowled, "Oh thanks...I just spilled my guts to you, and you're laughing...I feel so loved."  
  
"That's just it...you are loved...I know I'm just a kid...fifteen is still a little young...but that doesn't mean we can't still fall in love," Mokuba said, "I mean...I had feelings for Shizuka...which I now realize weren't any stronger then a friend to a friend, or a brother to a sister, which isn't to far from the truth now, considering the relationship between our brothers...that's beside the point...after I met you. I don't know...I _needed_ to help you...I thought it was just because you were like another brother to me..."

He looked away, "But I realize...I was wrong...these are feelings. Real ones. Strong ones. I hate to hurt Shizuka, because she's so nice, and because that will hurt Jou, and Jou's practically family, plus stress isn't good for him right now, what with the baby and all, but....but I don't want to walk away from this, because I know I'll be hitting myself for a good long time if I don't at least try to make this work with us."  
  
Noa leaned back on the couch, "I don't want to hurt any of them either...not again...but I wouldn't even be here if Shizuka hadn't given me permission..."  
  
Mokuba looked at him.  
  
"She's very understanding," Noa continued, "I told her everything...everything I felt for you...she was skeptical at first, but I pleaded...just let me tell him...I need to tell him...I told her if you didn't feel the same, I'd leave well enough alone, and I'd at least have some closure, and wouldn't feel so boxed in by these feelings. And she said if you did feel the same...she'd let you go, because she feels the same way about you that I do, and she just..."  
  
Noa looked at Mokuba, "...wants you to be happy."

* * *

Outside the parlour, Jou sighed, "Poor imouto...gods, this is horrible..."  
  
"No...no, it isn't..." Seto said, still looking at his brother and Noa, "They love each other, Katsuya...and there are plenty of men left out there for Shizuka..."

"When did insensitive Seto return??" Jou asked, scowling at the brunette.  
  
"Jou, I understand that Shizuka is your sister, but look at Noa and my brother," He pointed to the scene. Mokuba was smiling at Noa, and the blue haired boy was smirking back.  
  
Jou smiled, "They remind me of us...hey...I wonder how Isis is taking it?"  
  
"She's probably happy for them...she can see the future remember?"  
  
"But...Yuugi has her necklace...she can't see the future...does she even know yet?"  
  
The lovers looked at each other, before laughing, kind of heartlessly, thought sympathetically at Isis' missfortune.

* * *

If there was one thing Seto hated more then everyone in the world, not counting his brother, lover and child, it was department stores. He didn't see how Jou had gotten him to come down here and Christmas shop with him.  
  
Even Mokuba and Noa were there. It had been a week since their big revelation of feelings toward each other. Isis knew now, and both her and Shizuka were happy for the two.  
  
"Okay, I still need something for...Mariku...what kind of present do you buy a psychopath? Maybe I should called Malik and ask him what he'd like...hmm..."  
  
"I don't think I want either of them near you or my unborn child, so how about we buy him...nothing," Seto replied.  
  
Jou rolled his eyes, "You're so mean."  
  
He turned and pulled Seto's phone from his pocket, and dialed Malik's number. As the phone was answered, Jou could hear something being blown up in the background, and Malik yelling at Mariku not to send any more of Isis' things to the shadow realm while she was staying with them.  
  
Um...hi...Malik...it's Jou," Jou grinned as Malik replied in a hello, asking what he could do for him.

"Well, we're out Christmas shopping, and I don't know what Mariku would want so...oh...ohh...wow, errrr," Jou's face was as crimson as Yami's eyes, as Malik told him what Mariku expected for Christmas. Seto grabbed the phone.  
  
"No way in hell are we buying anything that would Katsuya blush for your crazy other half. Goodbye, Malik."  
  
Seto's eyes widened, as Malik told him just exactly Mariku wanted. Then, he began to laugh. The whole store was looking at them by that time, and Jou slunk into a different aisle, Noa in tow. Mokuba jumped up and grabbed the phone from his brother, "Thanks for the update, Malik. Bye!"  
  
He hung up the phone and dragged his still chuckling brother off.

* * *

They returned home a few hours later, all their Christmas shopping done, even for themselves, in which they'd separated for an hour or so, and had them wrapped in the store so they couldn't see.  
  
Jou, exhausted, and feeling weighed done by his ever growing stomach, plopped down on the couch, immediately, dropping his bags on the floor, and placing the back of his forearm over his eyes. Seto leaned over him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" He asked his fatigued lover. The tan skinned arm moved away, and dark, caramel eyes looked, half lidded, up at the brunette. A small smile curled on soft lips, and the blonde head nodded.  
  
The brunette smiled back, and ruffled the blonde locks, before heading upstairs, shouting back that he was taking a shower.  
  
Jou yawned and turned over on the couch, not so difficulty, falling asleep.

* * *

Noa followed Mokuba up to his room, and sat on the bed. He looked a little downcast.

"What's the matter, Noa-chan?" Mokuba asked, as he stashed the presents under his bed.

"Just thinking about your brother and Jou. They're really happy, aren't they?" Noa asked.  
  
Mokuba nodded, sitting next to him on the bed, leaning his head against his shoulder, yawning. Soon enough, Noa noticed the smaller's breathing had evened out, and he stood up, his hands on his shoulders, laying him down softly on the bed.

* * *

Seto toweled his brown hair out, draping the towel over his shoulder, as he buttoned up his lose, silk, dark purple shirt only halfway up. He buttoned his brown slacks, and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
His bare feet shuffled against the carpeted stairs as he made his way down. He entered the living room, quietly, stopping when he noticed his very cute, and very pregnant pup asleep on the couch. He trotted over, silently, and knelt, pushing a few blonde locks out of the peaceful, sleeping face.  
  
Tired, mahogany eyes opened, and a sleepy smile curved supple lips.

"Hey, koinu. Have a nice nap."  
  
A golden head bobbed in a nod, the owner of the head sitting up and stretching his stiff limbs. The couch was comfortable, no doubt, but it was still a couch, and he'd curled himself up to keep warm.  
  
He hid a yawn behind his hand, feeling his lover place his arms behind his back and under his legs and lift him up, pressing him close.

"Come on, Katsuya. Let's go to bed," the brunette murmured, carrying him upstairs. He carried him, quietly, into the bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

"It's not that hard to hang a reef, Yami! Just put the reef on the nail! No, Yami, not like that!" Yuugi sighed, pulling the reef down from its upside down, forced position on the nail which had been hammered onto the front door of the shop. He and Yami were decorating—or trying to decorate, no thanks to Yami's horrible decorating skills—for Christmas. They only had about two weeks until that time, which also meant that Jou was almost two months pregnant now. Yuugi, absently, wondered how his school would react to his unusual condition. He was brought out of his thoughts by the loud yelping of his lover, and sighed, as he noticed Yami had hit his thumb _again_ with the hammer.

As he tended to the wound, he heard someone calling to him from down the street. He looked up and noticed Jou coming down the street with Ryou. They were both bundled in a sweater and coat, though it was only about thirty degrees(1). Yuugi sighed. It never got colder then twenty in Japan, at least not in many years. His Jii-san had told him it hadn't snowed in Japan since _he_ was a child.

"Oi, Yuugi!" Jou found his way over to his friend, and smiled at him, and Yami. Yami smiled back, a little halfheartedly, still thinking about his thumb.

"Hey, Jou. Yami-chan, can you finish up out here? Of course you on, I'll make us some tea, you guys." Yuugi invited his friends inside, and Yami watched them, listfully, before sighing and climbing up one of the ladders, to hang the lights.

* * *

Yuugi finished fixing the tea, placing two steaming cups in front of his friends.

"So, how are you two? Especially you, Jou, already two months pregnant," Yuugi said, smiling brightly at them.

"I'm fine," Ryou said, sipping his tea, pushing his white hair out of his face, so as not to get it in his tea.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, the morning sickness is a little...ugh...but Seto's wonderful toward me. He's kind of sad I have to leave, and he's a little nervous that I have to fly pregnant, but he wants to me to leave as soon as I can after New Years. I'm not allowed to fly during my third Trimester."

"If you want, and if it would make Kaiba-kun feel better, I could book a flight with you, and just transfer planes in New York...what do you think?" Ryou asked, offering a soft smile.

"I bet Seto would feel much better knowing someone was watching over me. That'd be great, thanks Ryou," Jou replied.

"Wow, I'm going to miss you guys so much when you leave. I wanted to go to college, but the game shop has been doing so well, that I make pretty good money working here, and I'm close to the ones I lo—"

"—AHH!"  
  
CRASH!

"Itai...I'M OKAY!"  
  
The noise was coming from outside, and the three inside the shop shot up and ran outside, to find Yami laying face up in the bushes just left of the door, half a string of Christmas lights strung over his face and above his torso, and the ladder tipped over.

"Yami-chan! What happened?!" Yuugi gasped, rushing up next to him.

"I...I couldn't reach," Yami flushed, twiddling his thumbs, looking up at the edge of the roof that hung slightly over the frame of the shop.  
  
Jou was snickering, thinking Seto could probably reach wherever Yami had been trying to reach, knowing he was at least a good two feet taller than Yami.  
  
Ryou stood with his hand over his mouth, stifling a laugh, hearing his own yami cackling like a hyena in his head, and had a mental image of his lover doubled over in his soul room.

* * *

"He couldn't _reach_?" Seto repeated, as Jou finished the story of what had happened earlier that day. Jou snickered, as he nodded.  
  
Seto smirked, pulling off his glasses and massaging his nose. Jou frowned.

"Have you been working all day, baby?" Jou asked, softly, coming up behind him, and beginning to massage his shoulders, firmly.

"Mmm...meeting tomorrow...need to finish these charts..." was the brunette's only reply, moaning as he felt Jou's firm fingers kneed into his tense, stiff muscles.  
  
"Finish them in the morning...right now, I'm going to get you into a hot, relaxing bath, and then you're going to bed. And you can only stay in that meeting for a little while tomorrow because you promised to help Mokuba, Noa and me decorate for Christmas."

"I know...I know..." Seto replied, nonchalantly. Jou got him up from his office chair, and led him the bedroom, closing the door.  
  
Mokuba, who'd left his room for something or other, could hear them together, and smiled. He listened for a little while longer, forgetting what he was looking for after a while, and headed back to his room. He was smiling, softly, when he entered his room, and Noa, who was already under the covers, his chest bare, wondered why.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh...nothing..." he smiled at his boyfriend, and pulled his own shirt off, climbing under the blankets with him, and snuggling up.  
  
So far...everything was pretty perfect in the Kaiba household as Christmas neared.

* * *

Chapter two is done. Wooo!  
  
(1) – I don't know how to convert Fahrenheit into Celsius! So the thirty degrees is Fahrenheit! Deal with it! P. And please review! Make me a happy authoress! 


End file.
